Lágrimas invisibles
by Kazuhi-chan
Summary: Lluvia en tarde gris. Sesshômaru está inquieto y los lobos aullan más cerca de lo que es normal. Una visita insesperada. Él un youkai sin sentimientos. Lágrimas que no pueden salir.


**El segundo**** fik k publiko, snif, stoy muy contentaaaaaaa TTOTT (siento muxo no poner nada k sea menos soso pro me acaba d dar una bajada de azúcar y no estoy yo para pensar muxo XD)**

**Warning: A los que, como yo, són diabéticos, que coman mucho dulce antes de leer esto, que no les vaya a dar un síncope y me echen luego a mí la culpa XDDD)**

**Como todo el mundo sabe el buenorro de Sesshô al que estaría encantada de violar no es mío sino de La Gran Rumiko XD**** Por cierto, cogan clínex...y léanlo de noche, a ver si les da un poco de canguelo XDDDD**

**Lágrimas invisibles**

Aquel anochecer Sesshômaru estaba inquieto. La lluvia palpitaba sobre su ventana y caía sonoramente sobre la tierra, sobre las copas de los árboles de troncos muy altos y cortezas cubiertas de moho seco que debiera estar reviviendo en verdor. Le solía ser indiferente una tarde gris, de bruma espesa y oscuridad melancólica que comenzaba a expandirse dada la hora. Pero aquel día estaba ilógicamente inquieto. Daba vueltas en su fotón caliente fuera del alcance de la humedad que amenazaba su habitación, al igual que todo el castillo.

Dada la imposibilidad de conciliar el sueño y poder caer irremediablemente sobre sus manos de agradable somnolencia, se levantó, con un humor no muy apto para aproximarse a su persona, y se miró al espejo con los ojos ambarinos debatiéndose entre el cansancio y la contrariedad. El espejo le devolvió el aspecto de un demonio de cabellos de plata, enmarañado por tantas vueltas en la cama, una luna en cuarto menguante dibujada en su frene y marcas rosadas en las mejillas. Y, después de llegar a la tremenda conclusión de darse una vuelta por los pasillos de palacio, se alzó y abrió la puerta con tal de conseguir que esa desagradable sensación que se alojaba en él desapareciese con el frío. Se enfundó sus botas negras, por el simple hecho de no congelarse los pies, y se cubrió con un haori más grande del que levaba puesto para no enfriarse. Sí, era un youkai, pero ya que estaba en SU castillo quería estar cómodo.

Una corriente de aire surgió veloz por el pasillo teñido de tinieblas y Sesshômaru se agradeció de tener la idea de calzarse. El pasillo le resultó más polvoriento de costumbre y el olor de la humedad y el frío de las paredes refrigeradas por aquella lluvia de invernal de finales de otoño le parecieron mucho más incómodos de lo que hubiera sido natural.

Siguió dando vueltas por los pasadizos de parqué y viendo como la negrura se hacía mucho más intensa contra más se adentraba en el interior del castillo. Después de haberse desplazado por varios recorridos laberínticos en medio de aquella noche tormentosa llegó de nuevo a un pasillo exterior y salió unos instantes para ver el paisaje.

Un aullido alumbró en mitad del denso follaje.

Los lobos solían aullar en días como esos, en tardes grises cercanas al anochecer, tupidas por nubarrones de algodón sucio, pero nunca tan cerca del castillo. Se limitaban a rugir apartados de las proximidades de su palacio, el de él, El Lord de las Tierras de Occidente. Se mantenían alejados por respeto e intimidación, por haber comprobado ya el poder del actual youkai no menos importante del que tenía su padre. Le pareció inusual que, sobrecogidos por su presencia, ahora se atreviesen a salir a cazar tan cerca de su dominio.

Entró de nuevo y algo le llamó la atención poniendo a punto su excepcional oído.

¡Toc, toc!

Sesshômaru frunció el ceño. El eco de unos golpes casi le sobresaltaron.

¡Toc, toc!

La lluvia se confundía con aquellos golpes lejanos, prácticamente inaudibles, sin presencia. Sesshômaru siguió aquel sonido por los largos pasajes de negra luz y pavimentos lóbregos en la confusión de miradas ciegas.

¡TOC, TOC!

Sesshômaru llegó al piso inferior preguntándose qué era aquel golpeteo. A medida que se acercaba fue descubriendo que el golpeteo se volvía en un aporreamiento incontrolado. Unas colisiones temblorosas, precipitadas, tan urgentes que pareciera que romperían la puerta.

De repente, cesaron.

Sesshômaru se introdujo en las cocinas, que olían a comida fría, a carbón y a youkai de baja calaña. Completamente vacías y sin un simple fuego en el brasero resultaba mucho más lúgubre de lo que aparentaba a simple vista. El silencio se expandía tenso como un cable de acero por toda la estancia de piedra amarillenta y le pareció oír una respiración agitada tras la puerta de la despensa.

Súbitamente los porrazos volvieron a asaltar la portezuela de madera podrida acompañados de una voz femenina.

En el exterior, fuera del alcance de la vista del youkai una figura oscura encapuchada descalabraba a golpe limpio con un brazo la puerta al tiempo que con el otro sostenía algo escondido contra su pecho. La sombra se detuvo unos instantes mientras sollozaba con la espalda doblada y el brazo aún apoyado en la puerta.

-¡ABRAN LA PUERTA!-gritó- por favor...- murmuró al borde de la desesperación con apenas un soplo de voz.

Inesperadamente, la puerta se abrió en un resquicio que dejaba ver media imagen de quien estaba al otro lado.

Sesshômaru abrió la puerta encontrándose con una mujer encapuchada que le miró con unos ojos cristalinos, abrumados por las lágrimas, semblantes a dos espejos de azabache con una mezcla de estupefacción e incredulidad. Sesshômaru reconoció esos ojos pero cuando un mechón de flequillo ondulado, de un rubio oscuro, asomó apenas por el linde de la tela ennegrecida y sucia, empapada por la lluvia tuvo la certeza que le convenció de que no soñaba. Sin embargo, disimuló su sorpresa tanto como la situación se lo permitió.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó a la joven perturbado.

Un aullido asomó cerca del castillo.

-S-Sesshômaru...- musitó aún pasmada por quién la recibía en aquella puerta trasera que daba al lugar más mugriento del castillo- ::coge aire:: debes hacerme un favor. No puedo explicarte nada pero tienes que hacerlo, yo no puedo. Si lo me lo quedo sólo le pondré en peligro- Rehuyó su mirada, con los ojos teñidos de impotencia, sabiendo que no debía mirar los suyos o estaba perdida, condenada a una mirada escrutadota que pidiendo las respuestas de unas preguntas que no había formulado.

La joven encapuchada le largó un rebujo de tela con extrema urgencia, estaba hecha un manojo de nervios y el terror se anunciaba en su rostro, los aullidos se volvieron más cercanos seguidos por ladridos se escucharon en el bosque. Ella echó una rápida mirada hacia atrás y su agitación fue en aumento, luego, se giró bruscamente hacia él y apretó el bulto contra su pecho, que quedó separado del de la joven sólo por el lío de tela verde, mirándole directamente a los ojos.

-Si alguna vez en tu vida me has querido, quédate con él- le dijo con la voz rota y, seguidamente, le cerró la puerta en las narices.

La joven miró hacia el bosque, los gruñidos se hacían cada vez más audibles y los jadeos de los animales se oían desde allí junto con las hojas secas y las ramas partidas. A punto estuvo de marcharse pero al último momento se detuvo y miró con tristeza a la puerta que acababa de cerrar.

Sesshômaru se encontraba detrás de ésta, completamente inmóvil e intentando procesar la información. La puerta se volvió a abrir bruscamente y la joven depositó sobre sus labios un cálido beso, le atisbó un corta mirada de tristeza y volvió a encajar el portón en el muro. Aquello tan sólo fue un dato más que obstruyó el cerebro de Sesshômaru y que le hizo tardar algo más en tragar los datos.

Fuera, la muchacha encapuchada sintió que el corazón se le volvía de cristal y se resquebrajaba. Agachó la cabeza e hizo un gran esfuerzo en no llorar, en no reproducir de nuevo en su mente aquel instante que ella misma había provocado hacía unos segundos ni el dolor que la golpeaba al recordar sus ojos ámbar ni la calidez de sus labios. Miró al frente y se zambulló en la oscuridad del fondo del bosque.

Detrás de la puerta el youkai, aún algo perdido miró el rebujo de tela después de unos segundo que le parecieron horas de inmovilidad. Frunció el ceño y se le aceleró el pulso cuando vió una cabecita surtida de varios mechones plateados, con una luna decreciente dibujada en su frente y unas marcas rosadas iguales a las suyas perfiladas en sus mejillas. Sesshômaru sacudió enérgicamente la cabeza y abrió los ojos como platos al tiempo que abría la puerta del patio con tal brusquedad se que rompió, pero ya nadie estaba allí.

No tuvo tiempo ni de respirar que ya se adentró al tenebroso bosque en medio de la lluvia con el crío aún en el brazo y dejando atrás las huellas que, provocadas por los pies descalzos de la joven, se delineaban en el barro. Su primer pensamiento era devolver al niño pero todo lo demás se mezcló en ese propósito.

El corazón del Taiyoukai no se tomó el tiempo para parecer indiferente a lo que ocurría, latía con tanta fuerza que pareciera que se le salía del pecho, buscaba bajo el frío del agua y el viento congelado una mínima presencia que le pudiera conducir a ella. La lluvia había borrado su olor y Sesshômaru buscaba desesperado en pie de cualquier árbol, corría por todos los rincones temiendo no encontrarla y bajo la presión del miedo al no saber qué diablos estaba pasando.

Paró durante unos instantes apoyando el brazo en un tronco mojado y manchado de moho y la cabeza sobre el primero con su cabello de plata adherido al cuerpo y el flequillo lacio sobre el rostro parando el vaho que se alzaba desde su respiración agitada. Aún jadeando levantó la mirada y se le heló la sangre.

En el suelo se hallaban abandonados los jirones restantes de una tela oscura y muy sucia en medio de charcos de agua y el del suelo revuelto y manchado de sangre inodora. La sangre era reciente pero no necesitó su olor para saber a quién había pertenecido.

Sesshômaru estuvo pálido, postrado allí durante lo que pudieron ser segundos, minutos e incluso horas. Jamás pensó en lo eterno que estuvo allí de pie y lo efímero que le pareció el tiempo cuando muy poco a poco, con lentitud estudiada unos gemidos comenzaron a entran por sus oídos. Le parecieron lejanos, casi inexistentes, que se fueron realzando cada vez más en sus oídos hasta que creyó que se hicieron insosteniblemente sonoros, comenzó a dolerle la cabeza y vio que aquel llanto le devolvía a la realidad y se hacía progresivamente cada vez más nítido en sus sensibles oídos hasta que pensó que quedaría sordo. Miró su brazo derecho. Ya no recordaba que llevaba al crío encima, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que, desde que comenzó a correr en medio de aquel bosque en bruma el niño lloraba desconsoladamente. Pero ahora el llanto se había duplicado en fuerza.

Imaginó que, tal vez, el pequeño percibía la desmesurada tristeza que él ya no era capaz de manifestar al exterior y a consecuencia, ahora, lloraba por los dos.

**Wenooooo akí**** el bonito final. La entrada "triunfal" de la mami del bebé ya la imaginé con anterioridad pero el día en el lunes que volví de Toledo después de Semana Santa pox me puse a pensar en ello y me salió mucho mejor pero no tenía ninguna libreta ni ningún papel a mano para apuntar XD Lo peor fue que, la última frase (la qual és la que más me gusta de todo el fic) me la imaginé igual pero dicha de una forma diferente, al día siguiente de toda la frase sólo me acordaba de lo que más me gusto "y, ahora, lloraba por los dos" pero vaya XD creo que quedó bonito. Lo único k no he puesto algunas cosas que deberían venir en una continuación para transormar el oneshoot en fic con continuarás XD**


End file.
